


Darkness Ascendent

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayed Barry Allen, Betrayed Kara Danvers, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Kara Danvers, Dark Oliver Queen, Evil Barry Allen, Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Oliver Queen - Freeform, F/M, Nazi Barry Allen, Nazi Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (Set during Crisis on Earth-X) During the crisis, Barry Allen was supposed to marry ‘the love of his life,’ Iris West. He realizes right before the wedding that he has no desire to marry the girl who was his foster sister for almost his whole life. When asked by the preacher to say, “I do,” Barry can’t do it. His friends and family cast him out and treat him very poorly for his rejection of Iris. Barry is forced to flee Earth-One and he ends up on Earth Fifty-Three(Earth-X). There he becomes the Dark Flash and vows to help the Reich conquer every world in the multiverse.WARNING FOR EXTREME OOCness...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Kara Danvers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

**Darkness Ascendant**

**Description:** (Set during Crisis on Earth-X) During the crisis, Barry Allen was supposed to marry ‘the love of his life,’ Iris West. He realizes right before the wedding that he has no desire to marry the girl who was his foster sister for almost his whole life. When asked by the preacher to say, “I do,” Barry can’t do it. His friends and family cast him out and treat him very poorly for his rejection of Iris. Barry is forced to flee Earth-One and he ends up on Earth Fifty-Three(Earth-X). There he becomes the Dark Flash and vows to help the Reich conquer every world in the multiverse. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor the setting in this story. I only own the plot. 

**Texts** : 

Normal Dialogue(Normal)

_Thoughts(Italics)_

**Pairing:** Earth One Barry Allen(Dark Flash)/Earth Fifty-Three Kara Danvers(Overgirl)

 **Rating:** Rated M for descriptions of violence and extreme language. Possible eventual intimate actions.

**Chapter One**

**————Barry Allen POV————**

Barry Allen is confused. Today, he would marry the love of his life, and yet he feels no joy from knowing that. It is as if he had stopped feeling anything for Iris. As if he had no desire to marry her. But that was impossible, right? 

Barry sighs as he tightens his tie and straightens his suit. Behind him, he hears a curtain move and turns around. He can’t help but say, “Damn,” when he sees his friend Oliver Queen. 

Oliver looks at Barry curiously, “You are quiet today, Barry. And you don’t seem excited or happy.” The Green Arrow says. 

Barry sighs, not knowing what to tell his friend. He decides to tell him the whole truth. “I don’t know what to say, Oliver.”

At that, Oliver smiles. “Barry, when you’re up there—.”

Barry cuts off Oliver. “That is not what I meant. I mean, I am beginning to think that I don’t love her. That I don’t want to marry her.” He says quietly.

Oliver’s eyes widen, “What? What do you mean you are beginning to think you don’t love her? I thought you told me you love her more than anyone else in the multiverse.” 

Barry sighs. “I thought I did, but now that I think about it, I am not sure I have ever loved her as more than a sister. I have no idea what could have drawn me to want to marry her. I don’t want to marry her, Oliver.” He says.

Oliver just looks at him, dumbfounded. “Wha-wha-what?” Oliver asks, uncharacteristically stuttering. 

Barry sighs, “I know. It’s too late for me to change my mind now but I don’t want to live my life in a loveless marriage, Oliver.” 

His friend looks at him, taking a deep breath, “I can’t believe I’m saying this Barry, but it is not too late until you say, ‘I do.’ If you truly don’t love her anymore, that will be your final chance to do something about it.”

Barry smiles at Oliver, “You always know what to say, Oliver. Thank you. I have a lot to think about.” 

With that, Barry speeds out of the dressing room, going slow enough that his new suit doesn’t burn off. He runs to his apartment and reaches into his back pocket for his phone. He scrolls through his phone until he comes to Kara’s contact. He clicks on it and then he goes to the ‘send message’ option. He types, “Hey Kara, I could use some advice right now. Please come to my apartment.” He hesitates before pressing send, knowing that once he does, there would be no turning back. His hesitation passes and he presses send.

No more than a minute later, Barry hears a knock on the door. He opens it and smiles. Kara stands before him, wearing a pink dress. Barry can’t help but notice how beautiful the blonde hero is. “Come in,” Barry says.

Kara complies and walks in. Barry shuts the door behind her and then turns to face her. “Why did you want me to come here?” Kara asks.

Barry sighs, walking over towards his sofa, gesturing for Kara to follow him. He sits down with Kara sitting next to him. “Kara, I don’t know what to do. I need your help.” 

Kara looks at him curiously, “What do you need, Barry?” She asks.

Barry looks down and takes a deep breath, “Kara…I’m being torn apart. All of these people are here for my marriage and I am just now realizing that I don’t love Iris. I don’t want to marry her.” Barry says bluntly.

Kara’s eyes open wide, “But…but…I thought you loved her more than anything. More than even your own life. What happened to that?” Kara asks, confusion plain in her voice. 

Barry sighs, his eyes beginning to water, “I do not know, Kara. I don’t know what to do. I thought I loved her but now I see that I never truly did. I have never had more than feelings for her than that of siblings.” 

Kara looks at Barry in shock and slowly that shock changes into sadness. The blonde Kryptonian slides across the sofa and wraps her arms around the now sobbing Scarlett Speedster. “I am so sorry, Barry. You of all people deserve to be happy.”

Barry sobs harder, his head now resting in Kara’s lap with the Kryptonian running her hands through his windswept black hair. Through his sobs, Barry asks, “What do I do, Kara?” 

Kara sighs, her hands still running through his hair. “The only thing you can do is be honest. This situation might already be too out of control though. The rehearsal dinner is tonight and then tomorrow you should be walking down the aisle.”

Barry’s sobs slowly run down and he moves to sit up. The blonde Kryptonian gently pulls Barry so his head rests on her’s. “Thank you, Kara,” Barry says. “I wish things were different. I wish I had never gotten involved with Iris. I still don’t understand what led me to seek her hand in marriage.” 

Kara sighs, “You are welcome, Barry. You know I will always be there for you if you need me. I’m your super friend.” 

Barry smiles weakly at her, “I know Kara. It means more to me than you know. I should probably go finish getting ready.” Barry says, walking forwards to wrap his arms around her. 

The Kryptonian rests her head on Barry’s chest, listening to his heart race. 

After a minute, Kara says, “What are you going to do, Barry?” 

Barry sighs, pulling away from Kara so he can look her in the eyes. “I will have to tell Iris the truth. I can only hope she doesn’t hate me for it.”

Kara nods. “The truth will set you free.” She sighs. “Although if she doesn’t react well, you can always come back to Earth-38 with me.” She says.

Barry smiles sadly at her. “That wouldn’t work. Cisco could just breach everyone to Earth-38 and then I would be captured.”

Kara steps back, “This is all assuming Iris reacts badly. Hopefully, she won’t and you can go back to your normal life.”

Barry nods. “Yes. Hopefully. But Kara, you don’t know Iris as I do. She is incredibly selfish and demanding. She calls _us_ The Flash when she literally does nothing. All she does is lead me into traps and be bitchy to everyone around her.” Barry stops his rant for a moment before saying sadly, “I honestly do not get what lead me to court her, Kara. It doesn’t seem like something I would do.”

Kara looks at Barry in surprise before saying sadly, “Oh, Barry…” 

Barry brings Kara in for another hug and then he says, “Thank you, Kara. I need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight. I will tell her tonight that I do not want to marry her.”

Kara nods her head, smiling. “You’re welcome, Barry. Although I am slightly confused as to why you are going to tell her tonight with everyone around rather when it’s just the two of you where you can explain your reasoning. Maybe you should talk to your adoptive father?”

Barry nods. “Those are both good points. I will go talk to Joe right now. Thank you again, Kara. If all of this goes well, I should be fine. If it doesn’t though, I might have to go to a different Earth.”

Kara nods sadly, walking forward to embrace Barry one last time. “I will miss you, Barry. Promise me you will return someday. I can’t lose someone else I care for.” 

Barry looks at Kara sadly, “I’m so sorry about Mon-El, Kara. He may have been in the future but he never should have moved on as he did.”

Barry slowly breaks the embrace, gently removing Kara’s arms from around his waist. He presses a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead and says, “I will always run home to you, Kara. We will see each other again someday.” 

Barry super speeds out of the loft and to the West house. He phases in the front door. He stops abruptly when he sees Joe sitting on the couch in the front room, a picture in his hand. 

Joe turns around when he hears the familiar sound of super speed and a large smile appears on his face. That smile falls away after he sees the look on Barry’s face. “Barr…what is wrong?” Joe says, standing up to embrace Barry.

Barry begins to sob, “I am so sorry, Joe. I am so sorry. I am so sorry.”

Joe feels confusion, “What are you sorry for, Barr?”

“I don’t love her, Joe. I have no idea what has led us to this wedding. I do not want to marry her.” Barry blurts out, flinching as Joe’s face turns cold and he backs out of the embrace. 

“What do you mean you don’t want to marry her? You have been chasing her affections for over a decade. What happened?” Joe asks. His voice sounds calm but Barry can hear his thinly veiled anger. 

“I don’t want to marry her, Joe. I…” Barry takes a deep breath. “I don’t love her like that.”

Joe gasps, “Bartholomew Henry Allen. How dare you play with Iris’ emotions like this! She is overjoyed to be marrying you tomorrow. I have never seen her so happy.” 

Barry looks down, shame and sadness clear. “I know, Joe. I don’t know what happened. I talked to Kara and—”

Joe’s face turns cold at the mention of the Kryptonian, “Get out. I am going to talk to my daughter.” 

Barry flinches but doesn’t try to stop him. The door to the West house slams shut as Joe walks out. Barry lowers himself onto the couch, tears freely rolling down his face. He places his head in his hands, anger and sadness at the way his adoptive father treated him waring with one another. 

A half-hour later, Barry still hasn’t moved. His usually handsome face is covered in tears and his eyes are red from crying. Suddenly, Barry hears the familiar sound Kara landing outside the house. Soon, a knock at the door causes Barry to stand up. He tries to cover his tearful face as he opens the door by holding one hand up and keeping his head facing the ground. 

“Oh, Barry…What happened?” Kara’s soft, kind voice asks. 

“I am so sorry, Kara. I was talking to Joe and I mentioned to him that I talked to you. He turned cold and distant instantly. I still cannot figure out why.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “Barry…We need to leave right now.”

Barry frowns, “Why?”

Kara pulls Barry out the door and into her arms before launching herself skyward. Barry gasps as he is dragged into the sky in the arms of the Kryptonian. “What is going on, Kara?” 

Kara sighs sadly, “Your friends and family have decided that there is no way that you are…well…you. They believe someone is imitating you. They do not believe the true Barry Allen would ever not love Iris.” 

Barry sighs sadly, “I knew this was the most likely outcome of me being honest. Who is chasing us?” 

Kara looks at Barry. “Everyone, Barry. Everyone except Oliver.”

Barry’s eyes widen, “Including Alex?” He asks sadly.

Kara nods. “Yes. My sister is after us too.” 

The two fall into a comfortable silence as Kara flies them out of Central City. The peaceful night air has a slightly crisp feel to it but Barry is able to ignore it in Kara’s arms. 

Suddenly, a ball of orange fire streaks towards them. Kara quickly dodges. “How did they find us?” Kara asks. 

Barry’s eyes widen, “Cisco has the ability to ‘vibe’ objects and see where people are. He must have told them.”

Firestorm appears in the sky in front of them, “Who are you?” Firestorm asks. “Where is Barry Allen?” 

Barry sneers suddenly, unable to hide his contempt. “You fools. I am Barry Allen. Have you never heard of someone second-guessing a marriage?” 

Firestorm goes to respond but pauses. Kara quickly says, “He has a communicator in his ear. He is talking to nearly everyone. I can hear them. I hear Oliver trying to stop them. He is even beginning to threaten them.” 

Barry sighs and whispers into Kara’s ear, “We need to go, Kara. I can escape to a different earth.” 

Kara nods her head, blonde hair blowing in the high-altitude wind. “I am sorry, Firestorm,” Kara says as she fires a blast of heat vision at the flying man. 

The bolt of blue energy strikes Firestorm in the chest, sending him spiraling out of control. Kara laughs as she hears the new conversation in Firestorm’s communicator. “They now do not believe that I am the real Kara. Alex is telling them that I would never act like this.” 

Barry frowns, “I am so sorry, Kara. I seem to have dragged you into this.” 

Kara laughs, “I don’t mind, Barry. I care about you.”

Barry smiles too as Kara slowly lowers them towards a clearing in the middle of a forest. Barry slowly removes himself from Kara’s embrace and begins to run in a circle, opening a breach. As Barry does this, Kara turns towards the woods and catches a thrown metal weapon in mid-air. 

Suddenly, the forest around them is alight with the attacks of many different people shooting at Kara and Barry at once. 

Kara uses her super speed and invulnerability to shield her and Barry from the attacks. The figures of those attacking them enter the clearing. Sara steps forward, “Whoever you two are, stand down. We just want our Barry Allen and Kara Danvers back.” 

Kara sneers before saying, “You all truly are fools aren’t you?! Barry and I are still us. Barry had second thoughts about marrying Iris and he was honest about it. I get that she might have been hurt by that but there is no reason at all to think he isn’t himself. And the fact that you think I am not me because I am protecting him? Ridiculous.” 

Barry calls out behind her, “The breach is ready, Kara.” 

Kara spares one last look at all of the people she used to consider friends. She sees her ‘sister’ glaring at her. 

Kara turns and watches as stops running in circles. A blue portal illuminates the clearing and Kara takes a step towards the portal. 

Suddenly, a gunshot sounds and Kara flinches. Barry looks at her, eyes widening in horror as he sees a green bullet begin to make its way towards her. Barry sprints towards her, begging himself to reach the bullet before it reaches Kara. Before he can reach the bullet, he watches as it impacts with Kara’s body right above her left breast. It travels all of the way through her body and drops to the ground at her feet. 

He super speeds over to Kara, catching her body as it collapses to the ground. He looks at the ground at her feet and his eyes widen in anger. A metal bullet lined in a horrible, green material sits on the ground. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Barry yells out, fury and heartbreak in his voice. 

His eyes track the path that the bullet had traveled, eyes widening in fury and hatred at who he sees. Iris West stands right next to Joe, a black gun still smoldering in her hands. Barry’s body begins to shake in rage and betrayal as he watches the light leave Kara’s eyes. 

He hears the sound of swinging in the trees as Oliver lands at his side, bow in hand. When he sees Kara’s body, he looks back at the group of people facing them, horror and disgust filling his face.

Oliver lowers himself down on a knee at Barry’s side, tears welling in his eyes as he sees the body of the blonde Kryptonian. At his side, Barry is sobbing. 

Oliver rises back to his feet, turning to all of the people looking at them. He speaks, voice laced with anger and betrayal. “How…How could you do this? You just killed Kara!” He says. 

Alex walks forward, horror beginning to dawn in her eyes as she realizes that she might have just lost her sister. Oliver grabs an arrow from his quiver and places it against the string of his bow. “Stay back!” He orders. 

Suddenly, the light in the clearing begins to disappear and everyone in the clearing watches as the light travels into Barry’s body. Lighting comes down from the sky and strikes Barry. When the dust and smoke from the lightning clears, Oliver’s eyes widen. 

Barry’s body is arcing with red and black lightning as he slowly rises to his feet. His voice is cold and unrecognizable as he says, “I will never forget this. I will be back and make no mistake…when I return, you will all suffer.” 

Barry leans down and gently picks up Kara’s body. He spares one last hate-filled glance at everyone before stepping into the swirling blue breach. 

Oliver takes one last glance at everyone before he too walks into the breach. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Darkness Ascendant**

**Description:** (Set during Crisis on Earth-X) During the crisis, Barry Allen was supposed to marry ‘the love of his life,’ Iris West. He realizes right before the wedding that he has no desire to marry the girl who was his foster sister for almost his whole life. When asked by the preacher to say, “I do,” Barry can’t do it. His friends and family cast him out and treat him very poorly for his rejection of Iris. Barry is forced to flee Earth-One and he ends up on Earth Fifty-Three(Earth-X). There he becomes the Dark Flash and vows to help the Reich conquer every world in the multiverse. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor the setting in this story. I only own the plot. 

**Texts** : 

Normal Dialogue(Normal)

_Thoughts(Italics)_

**Pairing:** Earth One Barry Allen(Dark Flash)/Earth Fifty-Three Kara Danvers(Overgirl)

 **Rating:** Rated M for descriptions of violence and extreme language. Possible eventual intimate actions.

**Chapter Two**

**——Barry Allen POV——**

Barry races through the breach, tears rolling down his face. When he exits the breach, his eyes are instantly drawn to the sky. They sky is a red color. 

He looks around himself and sees that he is in the middle of the woods. Behind him, he hears the breach open once more and Oliver steps out, bow still in hand. 

Oliver walks straight to Barry and pulls him into a tight hug. “I am so sorry, Barry. I know how much she meant to you. She didn’t deserve this.”

Suddenly, overhead, Barry hears the familiar sound of a flying Kryptonian and looks up. He gasps at what he sees. A woman floats in the sky with a dark black suit on. The suit has streaks of red all over it and in the center of her chest, there are two lightning bolts in the shape of an S. 

The figure lowers herself to the ground and presses a button on the side of her face. The black mask hiding her face from view vanishes, revealing the face of Kara Danvers. She has dark lipstick in and her eyes are much colder than the Kara, Barry knew.

Barry’s eyes widen as he looks down at the body of his Kara before looking back at the new Kara. “Who are you?” The new Kara asks harshly, eyes lighting up in preparation to shoot heat vision at them. “Who’s body is that?” 

Barry slowly removes himself from Kara’s body and watches the shock and confusion at what the new Kara sees play across her face. “Is that…?” 

Barry nods, “Her name was Kara Danvers.” He says, voice laced with sadness. 

The woman nods slowly before saying, “And who are you?” 

Barry raises his face to look at the woman, “I am Barry Allen.” He says.

The figure quickly drops to the ground. “Impossible. Blitzkrieg was killed a few months ago. How are you alive? How is that me?” 

Barry sighs and goes to answer but before he can the new Kara asks, “How did she die?” 

Barry looks at the new Kara in the eyes, surprised to see a level of concern in her eyes. 

“She got shot through the chest.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Shot? How is that possible? Was she like me?”

Barry nods his head. “Yes. I believe she possessed the same powers as you do.”

The new Kara frowns, “Then how the fuck was she shot? Bullets bounce off of me!” 

Both Barry and Oliver start at hearing Kara cuss. The Kara they knew never once used those words. Before Barry can respond, Kara says, “And who is your other companion?”

Oliver steps into the light. Kara gaps at him. “What is going on? First I see me…dead. Then I see my former…Blitzkrieg. And now you, Oliver Queen. How is this possible? Where are you from?” 

Barry and Oliver exchange a look. “We are from Earth-One,” Barry says. 

Kara’s eyes widen as she shoots a quick glance at the body of Kara. She says, “Come with me. I wish to speak with the two of you more. I will understand if you wish to bring…my….body with you.” 

Barry nods and reaches down, picking up Kara’s body. Oliver places a hand on Barry’s shoulder and says, “Hey, Kara. Can you take…your body? That way Barry can take me. I do not have super speed like the two of you do.” 

The Kara nods walking over to Barry and gently taking the body from him. 

She nods once and says, “Follow me.”

She takes off into the sky. Barry turns to Oliver and says, “You ready?” 

Oliver nods and Barry picks Oliver up and takes off after the form of Kara. 

They follow her towards a massive city. Barry freezes when he sees the banners hanging from the buildings. The unmistakable Nazi swastika. 

After a moment, Barry follows Kara towards a massive warehouse where thousands of troops dressed in black armor walk around. They all hold guns and each has the swastika on the shoulder of their armor.

The soldiers all flinch as Barry speeds past them and into the warehouse. He places Oliver down next to him. When he sees Kara, she is standing in front of a few generals without masks on. Barry gasps quietly as he recognizes one of them as Quinten Lance.

Barry looks around him, amazed at the technology present. A massive metal contraption sits in the middle of the room. Barry quickly figures out that it is a breach creator and begins to wonder what the goals of this Earth are. 

He walks up to Kara, not caring when the soldiers point their guns at him. Kara sighs, “Stand down.” She orders.

Everyone but Quinten stands down. “Are you—." Before Quinten can finish his sentence, Barry speeds over to him and grabs him by the neck. Red and black lightning arcs across his body as he sneers at the man. 

“I am in no mood to be threatened right now. I just lost my…my best friend. If you threaten me one more time, I will kill you and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.” Barry hisses out. 

He quickly speeds back over to Kara’s side, acting as if nothing happened. He looks up to see this Earth’s Kara looking at him with a level of lust in her eyes. 

Barry turns away, feeling a wave of confusion at the way his body reacts to Kara’s look. 

Oliver walks forwards too, surprised when all those present raise their right hands in a salute and say, “Hail Führer!”

Kara smirks as another figure dressed in black armor with red highlights walks onto the stage, a bow in hand. The man raises his hand and says, “Hail victory!” 

The crowd of generals begins to look back and forth between the man in armor and Oliver. The man in armor follows the looks and sees a copy of himself standing on the stage with him. He deactivates his mask and says, “What the hell is going on? How is that me?” He asks. 

A moment later, a streak of red lightning appears and a man dressed in yellow armor appears. Barry snarls at the man and Kara notices it. “Eobard. Deactivate your mask.” 

The man does as he is told and Barry sees his archenemy’s face. The true appearance of Eobard Thawne. Eobard’s eyes find Barry and his eyes widen. He turns to Kara and says, “The fuck is Barry Allen doing here? I thought he died a few months ago.” 

Kara smirks at the man, “Eobard, Oliver, meet the Oliver and Barry of Earth-One.” 

Thawne’s eyes widen as he looks at Barry and he prepares to attack the man in front of him. Barry looks at Thawne, allowing the broken, hatred, and rage he feels to be displayed there. 

Thawne takes a step back. “What the hell happened to you, Allen?”

Barry sneers at the man before saying, “Everyone on my planet betrayed me. They tried to kill me. They killed…” Barry stops, a lone tear rolling down his face. “They killed Kara.” 

Thawne’s eyes widen even further. He goes to say something but gets cut off by a small snigger coming from one of the officers. Barry’s eyes snap over to the man and he says, “What are you laughing at?” 

The man chuckles, “You. Here, death is perceived as a weakness. If this…Kara Danvers died, then she was weak.” 

Barry super speeds over to the man and slams him against the metal floor, reveling in the sound of the man screaming in pain. Barry draws back his right hand, vibrating it. He quickly stabs downwards with his hand, impaling the man in the heart.

The man dies instantly and Barry stands up. He sees Thawne looking at him in shock before smirking, “You stole my move, Flash.” 

Barry smirks back at the man, “Well, it works well. I’ll give you that.” 

Thawne smirks back at Barry, “I never thought I would say this, Flash. But that was pretty badass.” 

Barry smirks right back at the man. “I appreciate that.” Barry’s face turns cold. “Although I still don’t appreciate the fact that you killed my mother.”

Thawne takes an involuntary step back. “Yeah. I can understand that.”

Kara quickly cuts in, “Well, if the two of you are done, I would like to discuss some things with Earth One’s Oliver and Barry. Follow me.”

Oliver and Barry follow after Kara as she floats casually through the air. She reaches an office with the swastika hanging over it. She opens the door and Barry and Oliver walk in. 

Kara casually walks past them and leans against a black wall. Red lights hang from the roof that provides the only visible light in the room. 

“So, why are you here? I will admit that we were preparing an invasion force to attack your Earth.” 

Barry and Oliver share a look. “We were betrayed,” Barry says. “I decided that I didn’t wish to marry the woman I was supposed to. For some reason, my friends and family seemed to think I wasn’t me. They believed that I had to be an impersonator because I did not wish to marry the woman. This forced Kara and me to run, trying to find an escape to a new earth. We reached a clearing and I used my speed to open a breach to a parallel earth. I told Kara that the breach was ready but before she could reach it, she was shot in the back by the woman I was supposed to marry. Oliver arrived and I picked up Kara’s body. We both entered the breach and that is when you found us.” 

Kara looks thoughtful before saying, “You are saying that you can open a breach using nothing but pure speed? Even Eobard is not capable of that.” 

Barry smirks at that, happy to know that he can do something Eobard can’t. Kara says, “I am about to ask you something that I will completely understand if you do not wish to happen.” 

She pauses, “I…I flew too close to the sun and my cells overloaded on solar radiation. I am nearing my end and the only thing that can save me is a new heart. At the moment, my doppelganger's heart is still in a condition that I could use it. As I said, I hate to ask this of you but I cannot allow myself to die and leave the fatherland without a leader.”

Barry takes a deep breath before saying, “As much as I don’t like it, and given how I don’t know you, I cannot bring myself to allow another version of Kara Danvers to die. You may use her heart.” 

Kara smiles and opens her mouth to respond before Barry says, “On one condition, you explain the goals, ideals, and enemies facing this… 'fatherland.’” 

Kara nods. “Those are fair terms. Do you wish for me to tell you now?”

Barry and Oliver both nod. Kara nods her head. “Alright. First, tell me what you know about Nazis in your world.”

Oliver is the one to respond, “On our world, the Nazi movement was defeated in the 1940s by an alliance of countries from around the world. The USA successfully developed the Nuclear Weapons first and used them against Germany’s main ally, Japan. After Germany’s surrender, Adolf Hitler committed suicide after learning of his ultimate defeat. The internment camps where millions of Jewish people were murdered were discovered and the hunt for surviving Nazi Generals began.”

Kara nods, “As far as I can tell, there is only one major difference. In this world, the Nazis successfully created the Nuclear Bombs before any of the other countries could. We used them on any country that opposed us until nearly no one was left. Adolf Hitler was weak compared to us. He didn’t understand the true idea of strength. He used his power to kill over ten million people. While I do not fault him for his actions, the people he executed could have been valuable slaves.” 

Barry says, “I understand. Now I would like to know your ideas and the enemies you are facing.” 

Kara nods, “Of course. Well, first off, the three of us are the pinnacle of human life. We are everything everyone wants to be if I may say. White, powerful,…handsome. Aryan perfection…” She says and spins in a circle to show off her figure. Her cloak spins around with her and Barry cannot help but notice the curves Kara has. 

Oliver speaks up, “I am not sure how to feel about that…racist…ideal.”

Kara frowns, “What do you mean? We are better than _them_.” She out the word, them.

Barry remains silent, not willing to voice an agreement for Kara or Oliver. After a moment of silence, Kara continues.

“The goal of the Reich is to expand the fatherland to all the earths in the Multiverse. Our original target was Earth One. I will understand if both of you have no desire to aid in an invasion of your own world but we could use your information.” 

Barry steps forward, “I am more than willing to aid you. I wish to avenge the betrayal I suffered and what better way to do that than to invade the very world that cast me out.”

Oliver frowns again before saying, “I am willing to help too but I have a few conditions. There are two people back on my world who have not betrayed me and I do not want them harmed.” 

Kara nods, “That is understandable. Who are these two people?” 

Oliver looks down, “My sister Thea and my…and a woman named Nyssa.” 

Kara’s eyes widen, “Nyssa? As in, Nyssa Al Ghul? She was the greatest non-enhanced fighter I have ever seen. She possessed no powers and was the only one who could rival Oliver in a fight. She helped train me in combat, along with Barry’s doppelganger who was on this earth.”

Oliver’s eyes widen, “Was? She died?”

Kara nods, “Yes. She died on the same mission as Blitzkrieg did. They encountered a very powerful enhanced individual by the name of ‘The Ray.’ He possesses minor control over light but using that power, he was able to interfere with Barry’s connection with the speed force, limiting his powers. In Blitzkrieg’s moment of weakness, he was shot over a hundred time with metal bullets. He was dead before he hit the ground. Nyssa was similarly limited. ‘The Ray’ used his control over light to blind her. She held her ground for nearly half an hour while blind before she was finally overwhelmed by a man with a gun that could shoot ice.” 

Barry gasps, “A man that can shoot ice? Leonard Snart. It has to be. He is the one who possesses that weapon on my earth.”

Kara looks at him for a brief moment before walking over to a computer. She types in ‘Leonard Snart,’ smiling brightly when he appears. “That is him. Thank you, Barry. We can use this information to find him.” 

“Now, what can you tell me about these so-called ‘heroes’ on your earth?” 

Barry smirks, “I am just going to list the names. Can you write them down? I will go into more detail after I tell you all of them.” 

Kara nods and puts her fingers on the keyboard. “Barry, you can speak at super speed. I can hear it. That is how Blitzkrieg and I used to converse.” 

Barry smiles and begins to talk at super speed, “Alex Danvers, Curtis Holt, Amaya, Rene Ramirez, Sara Lance, Nate Heywood, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Zari Tomaz, Dinah Drake, Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Harrison Wells.” 

Kara looks up. “Alright, now what do you have on each of them.”

Barry begins talking at super-speed once more. When he finishes, Kara stands up and smiles. “Thank you, Barry. With this information, Earth One will stand no chance. I do have one last question though. What kind of bullet was used to kill my doppelganger?”

Barry sighs, looking down. “It was a normal, metal bullet but is was outlined in a material called Kryptonite. The material originated from Krypton before it’s destruction and is the only known material that severely weakens Kryptonian cells.”

Kara frowns, “Is there a way to defend me from these bullets?” She asks. 

Barry looks thoughtful, “I may be able to craft you a suit of armor. It would be heavy but I am aware you possess super-strength so the weight shouldn’t matter.” 

Kara nods eagerly, “Good. What materials do you need to create this armor?” 

Barry sighs, “The only material I can think of that would make perfect armor is a material I have only ever seen one person possess. With…” Barry hesitates. “With Eobard’s help, I may be able to reengineer the material but in order to do that I would need a shard of the material.” 

Kara frowns, “Where is this material found?” 

“An alternate version of myself possessed a suit made of this material. The suit was impenetrable completely resistant to the effects of erosion at high speeds.” 

Kara nods, “Okay. Where is this suit now?” 

Barry looks down. “It is in a vault on my earth. I could get it with Eobard’s help.” 

Kara nods. “Excellent. We can inform him. Who will you make armor for?” 

Barry looks surprised, “I had just planned to make it for you but I guess Eobard and I could use some.” He turns to Oliver. “Sorry, man. Without super speed and super strength, you wouldn’t be able to move the weight of the suit.”

Oliver nods. Kara says, “Alright, let’s go. I will order Eobard to accompany you to Earth One where you can get the material.” 

Barry nods and he and Oliver follow her out of the room. 

Oliver gasps when he sees who is talking to his doppelganger. “Tommy?” He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two. I am so sorry to those of you who have painful experiences with World War Two and the Holocaust. The information in this chapter that Oliver tells Kara is sadly correct information. The Nazi's murdered millions of Jews and because of the fact that they burned the bodies after killing them, the true casualty count will never be known. It is estimated to be between 5 and 10 million people. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to begin the base of a friendship between Barry and Eobard as I think it should be awesome to write. Most of the names Barry tells Kara will die. I am warning you now that this story is M for violence and language for a reason.
> 
> Also, I am most certainly not racist. The line Kara said that mentioned race was paraphrased from the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Darkness Ascendant**

**Description:** (Set during Crisis on Earth-X) During the crisis, Barry Allen was supposed to marry ‘the love of his life,’ Iris West. He realizes right before the wedding that he has no desire to marry the girl who was his foster sister for almost his whole life. When asked by the preacher to say, “I do,” Barry can’t do it. His friends and family cast him out and treat him very poorly for his rejection of Iris. Barry is forced to flee Earth-One and he ends up on Earth Fifty-Three(Earth-X). There he becomes the Dark Flash and vows to help the Reich conquer every world in the multiverse. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor the setting in this story. I only own the plot. 

**Texts** : 

Normal Dialogue(Normal)

_Thoughts(Italics)_

**Pairing:** Earth One Barry Allen(Dark Flash)/Earth Fifty-Three Kara Danvers(Overgirl)

 **Rating:** Rated M for descriptions of violence and extreme language. Possible eventual intimate actions.

**Chapter Three**

**——Barry Allen POV——**

While Oliver rushes over to Tommy, Barry and Kara walk towards Eobard and Kara says, “Eobard, come here.”

In a red flash, the man is instantly at her side. Barry unconsciously flinches at seeing his arch-nemesis but does not do anything. “Barry here has told me about a substance that could be used to kill me. It’s called Kryptonite. I want you and Barry to go to Earth-One as he says that there is a metal that could be used to protect me from it in a suit of armor.”

Eobard looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, “Savitar’s suit. A good plan, Flash.”

Barry nods at the man, still not used to seeing Eobard’s true appearance without his disguise as Harrison Wells. “Barry says that there is a shard of the suit located in one of STAR Labs’s vaults. He says the two of you should be able to reengineer the material and make my armor. He also suggested that the two of you could make armor for yourselves.” 

Eobard nods, “I agree with him. And yes, if we can get that shard, we should be able to reverse-engineer the molecular structure and rebuild it from a molecular level, creating more of the metal.”

Barry turns to Oliver, sending Tommy a quick glance. “Do you want me to get Thea and Nyssa, Oliver?” 

Oliver’s eyes widen at the suggestion but he nods. “Yes. That way I won’t be worried about them during the attack. And I forgot three other people I do not want harmed. I would like for you to get Talia Al Ghul and Slade Wilson.”

Barry looks confused, “Slade Wilson? Isn’t that Deathstroke?”

Oliver nods, “Technically, yes. But he only went after me because of a drug called _Mirakuru_ running through his veins. I trust him. He was like a brother to me during my time on the island. Also, Barry. I need you to get my son. I cannot allow him to be raised by Felicity.” 

Barry nods his head, “Alright. It will take multiple trips but I will get them, Oliver. Where is your son, Oliver?” 

The man nods, “Thank you, Barry. My son should be at my apartment in Star City. I doubt Felicity brought him with her.” 

Kara says, “As much as I am sure we are all enjoying the bromance between the two of you, we have work to do.” She turns to Eobard. “Barry is capable of opening an inter-dimensional portal using only his speed. I thought you told me you were not capable of that.” 

Eobard falters, “I am only capable of that if I have more tachyons in my system.” He turns to Barry. “How are you fast enough to do that unassisted?” 

Barry smirks, “My time in the speed force was very beneficial. I was basically absorbing speed force energy for six months.”

Eobard looks surprised for a moment before smirking, “Well, I created my own ‘speed force’ so that you would be unable to track me. Also, changes to the timeline and my own existence cannot affect me while I run through it.”

Barry smirk back, “I know. I believe I used your speed force during our escape from my former _friends_.” 

Thawne takes a step back, “What? How? How did you know how to use it?”

Barry shakes his head, “I didn’t. My anger, betrayal, and hatred fueled me.”

Eobard nods his head, “I believe you are correct. You did indeed use my speed force. Mine is fueled by negative emotions.”

Kara once again steps forward, “Alright, you two. You have a mission. Go.” 

Barry and Eobard share a look before Barry says, “I do not have any suit to wear and I have no desire to wear my Flash suit.” 

Kara takes a deep breath and says, “Follow me.”

Barry follows Kara as she takes off and begins flying at super-speed low off the ground. He follows her into another side room, this one having a red lightning bolt above it. 

Barry follows her into the room, unable to see anything in the dark room. Kara walks over to a switch on the wall and flips it.

Slowly, red lights flip on above them, illuminating a larger room than Barry expected. A bed is pressed against one wall, a small metal table next to it. There is a bookshelf on the other side of the bed, lined with row after row of books. In the middle of the room, there is a metal table, covered in different beakers and substances in test tubes. As Barry’s eyes sweep the room, he finds Kara standing next to a wall, a sad look on her face. 

She looks at him, a contemplative look on her face. She nods her head slightly and presses her palm to the wall. 

The metal wall slides away to reveal a darkened room. Kara says, “Gideon, lights.” 

Red lights flash into existence and Barry’s eyes widen. A suit sits on a stand. It is mostly black but has red streaks running across it. The symbol on the chest draws Barry’s attention. It is a lightning bolt, like Barry’s used to be but imprinted above it is Kara’s House of El family crest. 

On the right shoulder, the Nazi Swastika is clear to see while the left has two lightning bolts. 

Barry turns to look at Kara, a question in his eyes. Kara sighs, “The Barry I knew and I were very close. We were married, in fact. We came up with that logo as a way of remaining tied to our past through the logo. I do not care about my former family but it is still a way to remember my origins.”

Barry looks shocked, “My doppelganger was married to you? Wow, I didn’t see that coming.” 

Kara smiles slightly, “Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I truly loved my husband. The Reich meant everything to him and he died fighting for it. He wouldn’t want me to let his suit go to waste. Use it. Follow in his footsteps. Become…Blitzkrieg.” 

Barry looks at her for a moment, as if confirming that Kara means what she says. When she makes no move to take back what she said, Barry takes a step towards the manakin. He places the palm of his hand on the black leather, shocked at how tough the material feels. Using his speed, Barry quickly changes, forgetting entirely that Kara can see his movements. 

Barry turns to look at her in the suit, mask pulled over his head. His eyes flash red as red and black lightning arcs across his body. Kara is looking at him in shock, a small red tinge to her pale cheeks as she bites her lower lip.

Barry doesn’t think too much on Kara’s reaction and instead says, “How do I look?”

Kara does not respond immediately, but when she does she says, “You look…fit to kill.”

Barry smiles though a jolt of anticipation shoots through his body at the notion of actually ending someone’s life in battle. The officer who disrespected him didn’t take any effort and killing him did nothing to Barry. “ _Maybe I truly am broken. Maybe seeing almost all of the ones I care for the most turn on me and kill my best friend broke something inside of me._ ”

Barry is interrupted from his thoughts by Kara placing a hand on his shoulder, “Barry? Are you alright?”

Barry shakes his head to clear it and says, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just a few memories.”

Kara nods her head, “I understand. Seeing the lookalike of my husband in his suit brings back a lot of memories I buried after his death.”

Barry frowns, “I am sorry, Kara. I didn’t think about the impact that me wearing this suit would have on you.”

Kara shakes her head, forcing a smile, “It is okay. I’d rather you wear it than it sits on this manakin and collects dust. Besides, once you get the metal from your old earth, you will make a new suit.”

Barry nods his head, a small smile on his face. “Okay. I promise that once I get the metal, I will work my hardest to finish the suits as quickly as I can.”

Kara shakes her head, “While I appreciate your dedication, that won’t be necessary. I am going to have Eobard work on the suits. I am going to need your’s and Oliver’s help to begin to track the rebels on this planet. We need to deal with the rebels here before we can move to another earth.”

“I understand. I look forward to securing this world for the…Reich.” Barry says.

Kara smiles at him. “I am glad to have you, Barry. The Reich was beginning to stumble from the onslaught of terrorist attacks but with your help, the threat should be eliminated in a few hours.” 

Barry nods, “I will do my best.”

Kara nods and a silence falls over the two. Kara breaks the silence, “Well, it is probably best if you prepare for your mission. If it is still okay with you, I need to get my doppelganger's heart as I am still dying.”

“Of course. You will survive with her heart and as much as it hurts me to say it, she isn’t using it anymore.” Barry takes a deep breath, collecting himself. “Good idea. I will go talk to Oliver and see if I can find out where Thea, Nyssa, Slade, and Talia are.” Barry responds.

The two walk out of the room as Barry pulls off the cowl, revealing his windswept hair. Kara turns off the lights, leaving the room in darkness once more. 

The two speed back over to the group, Barry enjoying the feel of his new suit. When they arrive and Barry stops running, both Thawne and the two Olivers take a step back. The Earth-X Oliver whispers, “Blitzkrieg?” 

Barry sadly shakes his head, “No. Sorry. I am the Earth-One Barry.”

Oliver nods his head and walks away, bow still in hand. Kara looks after him, a pitying look in her eyes before they harden.

Thawne says, “Damn, Flash. I kind of wish that _I_ had that suit. I never saw Blitzkrieg in action but I gotta give in props for the suit design.”

Barry smiles at the man but his eyes remain cold, “Thanks Thawne.” Barry turns to Oliver. “Can I talk to you?”

Oliver nods, “Of course.”

Barry and Oliver walk over to a small computer and Barry says, “I need to know where to look for Thea, Nyssa, Slade, and Talia.”

Oliver nods, “I figured you would. I would guess that Thea would be at her loft. If she isn’t there, I will give you her phone number. She usually answers. Nyssa may be more difficult. I do my best to keep tabs on her to make sure she was okay. Last time I heard from her which was a few days before the…before all of this. She was visiting Nanda Parbat to make sure the Lazarus Pit was destroyed. She did not wish for anyone to be able to use its power.”

“Slade is even more difficult. He is a former member of ASIS and because of that, he is very good at covering his tracks. I hear he has been doing some work under the alias of Deathstroke. If you can track his jobs, you may be able to find him. If not, Slade went looking for his son in Calgary.”

Oliver takes a deep breath. “Talia may be the most difficult to find. I haven’t spoken with her since Lian Yu when she was trying to kill me to avenge her father’s death.”

At Barry’s questioning glance, Oliver elaborates, “Ra’s Al Ghul was her father. She was not close with him but he was still her blood. Unlike Nyssa, she did not wish to see him dead. She created her own league and calls it the League of Shadows.”

Barry nods, “I am sure with Eobard’s help that I will be able to find them.” 

Oliver frowns, “Are you okay, Barry?”

Barry frowns, “Am I okay? Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Oliver sighs, “You are working with the man who used to be your greatest enemy. The same man who murdered your mother when you were eleven.”

Barry takes a deep breath, “I know, Oliver. And trust me, working with him is difficult but for the first time in my life, I realize where Eobard was coming from with his hatred of me. I was a fool, Oliver. A naive man who was more worried about not dropping any bodies than saving lives. If I had been different...if I had been stronger…If I hadn’t feared killing, neither Savitar nor Zoom would have been a threat. I had multiple openings to kill both of them but my _conscience_ stopped me.”

Oliver’s eyes widen, “Barry, you once told me that my methods were too extreme and that if I wanted to be seen as a hero, I needed to act like one.”

Barry narrows his eyes, “And we see where that got me. No, Oliver. If I had been more willing to do what was necessary, so many deaths and tragedies could have been prevented. Do not try and change my mind because I won’t. I will do what is necessary.”

Oliver sighs but nods. “Okay, Barry. I just don’t want you to do anything you will regret later.” 

Barry smiles darkly, “Oh, I won’t regret it.”

********************

Oliver and Barry walk back to the group and Thawne walks towards them. “You ready, Flash?”

Barry smirks darkly, pulling the cowl on. “You know it.” 

Eobard smirks back as he fingers the ring that contains his suit. “Finally time to see who is truly faster, Flash.” 

Barry smirks, “I already know the answer but I will indulge you just so you will know that you are no longer one step ahead of me.”

Kara interrupts the two, “As much as I enjoy listening to the two of you banter, you have a mission. Barry, have you told Eobard about who you need to get? His future knowledge could help.”

Barry looks annoyed as he shakes his head, “No.”

Eobard looks to be enjoying Barry’s discomfort as he says, “Who are we getting?”

Oliver steps forward, “You are getting my sister Thea, Slade Wilson, and Nyssa and Talia Al Ghul.”

Oliver takes a threatening step forward, “I swear, if you hurt any of them, it won’t matter how fast you are, I will find a way to kill you.”

Eobard just smiles, “Don’t worry yourself, Mister Queen. Barry here will be with me and I doubt he would let me hurt them even if I want to which I don’t.”

Oliver nods, sending a glance at Barry before walking away. Barry watches as Kara stops him and points in a direction. Oliver nods, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

Kara walks back over to them and Barry asks, “What did you tell him?”

Kara smirks, “I pointed to where the archery range is. Told him to go show some of the Reich how it is done. If he is anything like my earth’s Oliver, he will be unrivaled.”

Barry laughs, “Wow. Distracting the archer with archery. Smart.”

Kara nods. “Good luck on your mission. When you return, we can accelerate our plans.” 

Barry and Eobard nod and Eobard says, “I can’t believe I have to ask this but, Flash, open a portal to Earth-One.”

Barry smirks, “Can I get a please?” 

Eobard grits his teeth, “Don’t push your luck, Flash.” 

Barry shakes his head and sends a glance at Kara, “I don’t want to be called Flash anymore. That is who I used to be.” 

Eobard cocks his head, “What do you want to be called then?”

Barry sees Kara nod her head slightly and Barry says, “Blitzkrieg.”

Eobard’s eyes widen slightly before he smirks. “Well, it appears I will get to see Blitzkrieg in action, after all.”

Barry nods and the two men super speed out of the hanger. They reach an open clearing in a small, dark woods with the red sky barely illuminating it. After a moment to collect himself and focus on negative emotions, Barry begins to run, black and red lightning trailing behind him. He hears Eobard whisper, “Run, Barry…run…”

********************

When Eobard and Barry exit the breach, they find themselves in a green woods, the light of the moon shining overhead. The clear night-sky a drastic change from the red skies of Earth-X. 

The two men stop running for a moment and Barry says, “I am going to go in search of Oliver’s friends and family.”

Eobard nods, “Alright. I will go after the shard of Savitar’s suit. Where is it?”

Barry smiles, “In your little hideout in STAR Labs, of course.”

Eobard’s eyes widen, “You are using my time vault as a storage room?”

Barry nods his head. “Yep.”

Eobard sighs, “Fine. I will get it. Where should I meet you once I get it?”

“Let’s meet back here. I am going to get Thea first as she knows who I am.” Barry responds. 

Eobard nods and the two men share a smirk before streaking off in different directions. 

********************

**A/N. There will now be POVs of more than one character so that you guys can see what happens to both Eobard and Barry.**

**——Eobard Thawne POV——**

Eobard streaks through the woods and into the crowded streets of Central City. The lights around him blur together as he enjoys the feeling of wind buffeting his face. 

Soon, his home for nearly a decade and a half comes into view. STAR Labs looms up in front of him. Eobard begins to vibrate slightly as he runs to not activate any motion sensors that Cisco or Curtis may have set up. 

Being a time traveler has its perks, one of those being knowledge of all accolades and talents of those he is facing. 

He enters the stone hallways of STAR Labs, surprised to not see anyone. He activates a device on his arm and says, “Gideon, deactivate security cams on the main floor.” 

“At once, Doctor Thawne.” 

He comes to the entrance to the Cortex and pauses, listening carefully. He can hear quiet chatter coming from the room, instantly recognizing the voices of Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon, Martin Stein, and Curtis Holt. Eobard creeps closer, intent on hearing their conversations. 

“…lex just returned from Earth-38. She couldn’t find Kara but has not given up her search. She even has Kara’s super cousin looking for her,” Cisco says. 

“Any luck in tracking Oliver?” Felicity asks. 

It is Curtis who responds, “Yes. I was able to track his unique signature to another Earth. I am not sure as to which Earth yet as the frequency is not one we have a record of.”

“Good. Oliver has been gone long enough. I don’t get why he left still. We killed some sort of shape-shifter. That wasn’t Kara.” Felicity says. 

Curtis and Cisco voice agreement. “Professor? You have been quiet. Nothing to say?” 

A moment of silence falls as Eobard listens for a response, “Have we considered the infinitesimal chance that that may have actually been Barry and Kara?”

Cisco immediately says, “No. It couldn’t be. I have known Barry for almost four years now and he has been in love with Iris since I met him; always was chasing after her.” 

Stein still doesn’t sound sure as he says, “I am not saying anything for sure but after _Barry_ disappeared, our Barry and Kara weren’t seen from again. What if they were actually themselves and Mister Allen just had a change of heart?” 

“ _Wow. Martin Stein lives up to his accolades. He truly is above average in intelligence. If it weren’t for is firm faith in his beliefs, I would seek to get him to join the Reich_.” Eobard thinks to himself. 

Suddenly, behind him, a voice says, “You!” 

Eobard spins around, eyes glowing red as he vibrates. What he sees surprises him. Mick Rory stands before him, a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of mayo in the other. 

Rather than speak, Eobard uses his speed to punch Mick so hard he falls to the ground unconscious. He uses his speed to grab the bottle of mayo from the air before it can shatter against the floor. He places it on the ground and turns back to listen to the conversation in the Cortex. 

Instead, he hears footsteps coming towards him and mutters, “Shit.”

He speeds away, pressing a hand to the wall to open the time vault. The door slides open and he walks in. He looks around, frowning at the disarray of the stuff stored in the room. Eobard allows himself a moment to drift down memory lane before he uses his speed to search the room. 

He finds what he is looking for and cradles it in his palm. A small shard of a silver metal sits in his palm, gleaming in the light of his glowing red eyes. Suddenly, behind him, the door to the time vault opens and Iris West, Cisco Ramon, and Wally West walk in.

When they see him, they all gasp, and Wally immediately speeds towards him. Eobard phases and the young speedster flies through him, crashing into the wall at super speed. “Reverse-Flash…” Cisco mutters, fear in his voice. 

Iris on the other hand steps forward, “What have you done with Barry, you monster!”

Eobard chuckles, his vibrating altering the sound. “I have done nothing to Barry Allen. I am just here for something. I will be seeing you around.” 

Eobard takes off, out of the time vault and out of STAR Labs. He reaches the clearing, the shard of metal still contained in a tight grip in his fist. 

Too late, his eyes widen in realization. “Shit,” he mutters again. “ _Now those heroes will most likely discover negative tachyons and a way to track Barry and I. Oh well, so much for having the element of surprise._ ”

********************

**——Barry Allen POV——**

As Barry races at super speed, he takes the time to reflect on what he is doing. Soon, he will aid in an invasion that will kill thousands, if not millions, and yet he cannot bring himself to care. 

He knows that most of the people in the world did nothing to him but that knowledge is overpowered by his drive for revenge and the sting of betrayal.

Soon, the sign for the now-named Star City comes into view. Speeding past it, Barry enters Oliver’s loft. He knows where it is from the Vandal Savage encounter. He reaches the door to the loft and speeds into normal clothes so he won’t scare Thea away. He knocks on the door.

No response comes and so Barry phases through the door. The loft is empty, not even any furniture to be seen. Barry sighs, “ _Damn it. Now I need to try and call her_.”

Barry speeds out of the loft to a phone booth and dials the number Oliver told him. He taps his foot on the ground impatiently as he waits for an answer. 

After three rings, a voice says, “Hello?” 

Thea’s voice is strained and husky as she answers the phone and Barry sighs, “Well, I guess I know where she is.”

“Hi, Thea. I am your brother’s friend, Barry Allen. We met during the Invasion crossover. He has sent me to get you and Roy.” 

Thea doesn’t answer right away but Barry can hear her moving. “Get us? Why? To take us where?”

Barry takes a deep breath. “When Oliver, Kara, and I disappeared a few days ago, I doubt you were told the truth of what happened. Where are you? This is something better said in person.” 

“We are in Hub City. Can we meet you at the park? We will be there in ten minutes.” Thea responds. 

Barry nods, “Sure. I will be there.” 

Barry hangs up the phone, quickly running back to where he stored Blitzkrieg’s suit. He speeds through the streets until he reaches the Hub City park. He allows himself to sit down on a wooden bench after hiding his suit once more. 

Ten minutes later, Roy and Thea walk towards him, hand in hand. When they reach him, Barry stands up. He shakes Roy’s hand and allows Thea to hug him. “So. What has my dear brother got himself into now?” Thea asks. 

Barry takes a deep breath. “Before I tell you this, please remember that Oliver is the reason I am here. He does not want anything to happen to you two.” 

The two nod in agreement. “Okay, so I am sure you two know I was supposed to have a wedding last week and nearly everyone was invited. The Legends, Supergirl and her sister, and Team Arrow.”

Both Thea and Roy nod once more. Barry sighs, “What you don’t know is what happened afterward. The night before my wedding, I realized that I did not want to marry Iris. I tried talking to my adoptive father, Joe West but he wouldn’t understand. I called Kara and she offered me advice and agreed to come to talk to me.” 

She came to the West Household and talked to me. Soon after, she heard nearly everyone after us. They didn’t believe that I was the real Barry Allen or that Kara was really herself.” 

Thea looks shocked, “What?” 

Barry nods, “Yep. They thought that there was no way the _real_ Barry Allen wouldn’t want to marry Iris. So they went after us. Kara picked me up and flew me into the sky to escape from them. We arrived at a clearing in the woods but were soon surrounded. I used my speed to open a portal to another world. I told Kara, but…”

Barry hesitates and Thea and Roy are shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek. “Iris shot Kara using the one material that can hurt her. The bullet traveled through Kara’s shoulder. It killed her. She was dead before she hit the ground.” 

Thea looks shocked and saddened while Roy remains silent, “You are telling me that all of our _friends_ killed Kara?” Thea asks. “Who was involved?”

Barry sighs, “Everyone. Diggle and Felicity. Kara’s sister. My whole team. Everyone…”

“After that, your brother arrived in the clearing. He saw Kara’s body and turned to face those who were after us. It was too late. Oliver and I escaped into the breach with Kara’s body. Oliver sent me to get the two of you to bring you to the earth we are on now.” 

Thea and Roy both nod. “Okay. When do we leave?” 

Barry looks at them, “Now, I am afraid. Your brother has a few more people he wants me to get.” 

Thea looks curious. “Who?

“Nyssa Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, and Slade Wilson,” Barry responds, taking a step back at the wave of anger that Thea gives off. 

She says angrily, “Are you kidding me? Oliver is saving both of Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughters and the man who murdered our mother? Why?”

Barry shakes his head, “I do not know. Perhaps it will be better if he explains his reasons to you himself.” 

Thea nods, calming down slightly. “Do you need anything from your place or are you ready?”

Roy and Thea share a look before Roy says, “I think we are good.” 

Barry nods, “Alright. Well, get ready and try not to throw up.” 

Roy frowns but before he can ask a question, he is whisked up with Thea and speeding through the streets of Hub City. They reach the clearing and Barry sits the two down, an apologetic smile on his face as Roy leans over and vomits. 

Eobard walks out of the shadows. “The first of our targets?”

Barry nods, “Yes. I will open an inter-dimensional portal and you take the two through with you. I am going after the other three targets.”

Barry turns to face Thea and Roy, “I will warn you that the world your brother is on is far different from this one.”

Barry nods to Eobard and before Thea and Roy can ask questions, they disappear in a flash of red lightning. Barry begins to run, opening a breach that Eobard runs into.

Barry allows the breach to close before turning and taking off towards Nanda Parbat. 

When he arrives, he sees some torches lit outside and nods his head. “ _So, the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul has returned to her home_.” 

He speeds inside, passing by many guards as he does so. He finds Nyssa Al Ghul in the main chamber, the hot tub now is gone.

The woman sits cross-legged before the pit, eyes closed. When she hears a whooshing behind her, she quickly stands up, a knife in her hand. With one move, she throws the knife at Barry. 

Barry grabs the knife out of the air and says, “Whoah there. I am not here to hurt you.”

Nyssa doesn’t respond right away and Barry sees her move towards a sword. Barry sighs and speeds over to her, placing the sword in her hand. “As I said, I am not here to hurt you.” 

Nyssa’s eyes widen, “A speedster. Can I assume that you are Oliver’s friend Barry Allen?” 

Barry nods. “Yes. I am here on his behalf.” 

Nyssa cocks her head, “Oliver sent you? Why?”

Barry takes a deep breath and explains what happened again. 

Once he is done, Nyssa sighs. “I will come with you. It isn’t like I am doing anything productive.” 

Barry nods. “Good. Collect yourself because moving at super-speed can be disorienting for those who are not used to it.” 

Nyssa nods. “Alright. I am ready.” 

Barry walks over to her and picks her up, holding her in his arms. “Hold your arms around my neck.” 

Nyssa does as she is told, wrapping her arms around his neck. Barry speeds out of Nanda Parbat, the torches being put out by the wind created by his speed. 

When they reach the clearing, Barry places her down, allowing her to collect herself once more. 

He begins run and soon, Eobard emerges from the portal. He sees Nyssa and smirks behind his yellow mask and glowing red eyes. “Ahh. It is good to meet you, Nyssa. I am Eobard.” 

Nyssa’s eyes narrow and she looks at Barry, “Who is this, Barry? Oliver told me about your arch-nemesis who wore a suit just like this.” 

Barry sighs at the words while Eobard laughs. “A lot has happened, Nyssa. I will allow Oliver to explain it to you.”

The woman nods and says, “Alright. May I ask who you are going to get next?” 

Barry nods, “Yes. Oliver has asked me to get your sister, Talia.”

Nyssa’s eyes widen. “Oliver wants you to get my sister? Why? She almost killed Oliver and the mother of Oliver’s child.” 

Barry shrugs, “I do not know. You can ask him.” 

Barry nods at Eobard and the man picks Nyssa up and runs into the breach.

Barry decides to go after William next. He speeds back towards Star City, reaching Oliver’s apartment. He knocks on the door before deciding to put on his suit. He goes to where he hid his suit and gets into it. He arrives back at the door right as it opens. 

William sees Barry and gasps, “You are a speedster!?” 

Barry nods and removes his cowl. “Yes. I am a friend of your father’s. He sent me to get you.”

The boy nods eagerly. Barry smiles and says, “Ready?”

The young boy nods. “Yes.”

Barry smiles. “Alright.” 

He picks the boy up and carries him at slower speeds than he usually travels. They reach the clearing and Barry says. “Alright. A friend of mine is going to take you to your father.” 

William nods. Behind Barry, he hears a chuckle. “Friend? We are friends already, Flash?” 

Barry sighs, shaking his head. “Shut up, Eobard. Take William to his father. I am going after Talia next.” 

The man nods, still smirking at being called _friend_.

He picks up Willam and Barry opens another breach. 

Once William and Eobard are gone, Barry turns and begins to run. He reaches where Oliver told him to check for Talia and comes to a stop in the middle of a snowy mountain outside a stone door. Barry phases through the door, instantly seeing six people sparring with swords. 

For a moment, none of the students see him. When they do, a gasp of shock comes from them. 

Barry raises a hand, “I am here to speak to your master.”

The students continue to advance on the speedster and Barry sighs. He quickly runs around all of them, standing on a stone balcony above the training area. He smirks down at them until he feels a sword press against his neck. 

“Who are you?” A voice asks. 

Barry spins around to see a woman with brown hair. The sword again his neck moves closer, drawing a line of blood. 

Barry sighs and says, “What is it with people and attacking me? I could kill all of you before you could even react but that is not why I am here.”

Talia slowly lowers her sword, realizing the truth behind the speedster’s words. 

Barry removes his cowl once more and says, “Oliver sent me, Talia.”

The woman narrows her eyes, “You lie. If anything, Oliver would come here to kill me.”

Barry shakes his head. “No. Soon, this world will face an attack the likes never before seen. Oliver wants you safe in another world.” 

Talia’s eyes widen, “Oliver actually wants to save me? Why? I have done so much to him.” 

Barry shakes his head, “I do not know. You can ask him.” 

Talia shakes her head, “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Barry sighs, “If you couldn’t, you would already be dead. I can move so fast that the rest of the world stands still.”

Talia frowns, “True. Alright, where are you taking me?”

Barry winces, “This might sound crazy but there is something called the multiverse. Oliver is on a parallel earth right now and he asked me to take you to him.” 

Talia nods, “Alright.”

Barry smiles, “Good. Do you need anything? You will be provided with the necessities in the other world.” 

Talia shakes her head before saying, “I only need my sword and my bow and arrow.”

She turns to her students and orders something in Arabic. Barry frowns, “What did you tell them?”

Talia smiles, “I told them that they are dismissed and that their trial to enter my league is just for them to survive the journey home from this mountain.”

“Wow. How many do you think will succeed?” Barry asks. 

Talia sighs, “Most likely, none. None of them are very talented.”

Barry nods. “Well, I guess they will at least have a shot now.”

“Why?” Talia asks. 

“Because my lightning melts the snow where I run,” Barry responds. 

Talia’s eyes widen, “Oh. Well, then some of my students might survive but no matter.” She straps her sword to her belt and places her bow on her shoulder. “I am ready.” 

Barry nods. “Alright.”

He picks her up and speeds out of the mountains and to the clearing once more. He puts her down next to Eobard. “Alright, Eobard. Only one person left after her.”

Eobard nods, “Good. I will begin working on the suits then.”

Barry nods, “Alright. I will get Slade.” 

Eobard smiles at Talia, “Good to meet you, Talia. I admire your work with your League of Shadows.”

The woman narrows her eyes, “How do you know about that?”

Thawne just smirks. In a flash of light, Eobard and Talia disappear into a breach that Barry opened. 

Barry takes a deep breath. “Well, here goes nothing. Time to get Deathstroke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became much longer than I anticipated as it involves a lot of plot additions. I love Nyssa, Talia, and Slade and couldn’t miss the opportunity to add them.   
> I am aware that Slade has not yet left for Calgary in search for his son during the Crisis but this is my story and changes will be made to make the timeline flow together more fluidly.   
> Do you guys want anyone else to join Oliver and Barry? So far, the only other person I can think of that I kind of want to join them is Sara.  
> Quick question, who do you guys want to be paired with the Oliver from Earth-One:  
> Talia Al Ghul,   
> Or  
> Nyssa Al Ghul,  
> Or   
> Sara Lance.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will say right off the bat that I did not want to kill the Kara Danvers from Earth-38. She had to die for some future plot points to work. 
> 
> I warned you in the description and I will warn you again. This is an Evil/Dark Barry Allen story where he WILL NOT be redeemed. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS will occur. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
